


Leaving Present

by tablelamp



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Presents, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Arthur has made Martin a present.  Martin hopes he'll like it.





	Leaving Present

"Skip, wait there! I've got a leaving present for you!" Arthur said triumphantly.

Douglas and Martin exchanged a look.

"Now, when you say present," Douglas began.

Arthur beamed. "It's a cake!"

Martin glanced round. "Thank you, Arthur."

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked.

Another look between Douglas and Martin.

"The bowl?" Martin said uncertainly.

"Put another way, Arthur...we know how you make cakes," Douglas said.

"You know how I _used_ to make cakes," Arthur said. "I've been watching loads of the Great British Bake-Off."

Martin couldn't hold back a smile. "Whatever cake you've made me, Arthur, thank you. It's very nice of you."

"I'll go get it," Arthur said, darting out of the room.

Douglas looked at Martin with a raised eyebrow. "I notice you didn't say you'd eat it."

"If it's at all edible, I intend to," Martin said doggedly.

Douglas raised both eyebrows but kept quiet. 

"We won't be together like this for a while," Martin said. "I don't want Arthur's most recent memory of me to be refusing his present."

Arthur came back pushing a trolley containing a plate stacked high with eclairs. "Surprise!"

"Yes, it is," Douglas said.

"I thought you said you made a cake," Martin said.

"It's an eclair cake!" Arthur said proudly. "It's made of something called shoe pastry, but don't worry. There's absolutely no shoes in it."

Martin took an eclair from the top of the pile and took a cautious bite. "Arthur...these are good!"

Douglas couldn't resist any longer, and took one himself. "Martin, that's the wrong word. These aren't good. They're brilliant."

Arthur's smile had never been so bright.


End file.
